


No More

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Eggsy is a good brother, Gen, Michelle is a shit mum, Minor Character Death, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Violence, dean is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: What happens when Eggsy finds out Dean's been abusing Daisy?Eggsy finds out Dean's been hurting Daisy and that his mum's been turning a blind eye, as usual. Well if she won't do anything about it, Eggsy will - he won't have Daisy growing up the same way he did.





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Really, if you like Michelle at all, this might not be for you. Otherwise go right ahead and please let me know what you think!

Eggsy was getting Daisy ready for bed when he noticed a bruise around her arm and another on her leg. "Where'd you get them, Dais?"

Daisy shrugged. "Just playing at school. Fell over."

"Are you sure? Is everything alright?" She nodded. He chewed his lip as he assessed her for a minute, trying to figure out if she was hiding something.

It was late, well past midnight by the time his mum got home. He was just sitting on the sofa, waiting. "Jesus, Eggsy, what are you still doing up?"

"Did you know?" Eggsy didn't bother with pleasantries, he'd only got angrier the longer he sat and waited.

Michelle looked confused. "Know what, babe?"

Eggsy stood up and walked over to her. "Did you know Dean's been hurting Daisy?"

He'd expected she'd be shocked, hurt even, but instead she jumped straight to his defence. Fucking typical. "What are you talking about?! He's changed, Eggsy. He'd never hurt Daisy!"

Eggsy put his head in his hands. Of course he hadn't changed. How could she be putting him before her own kids, again? "I've seen the bruises, mum."

Michelle waved that off. "That's what this is about? Oh, they're nothing, babe. You know how kids are!"

"Oh, don't be stupid!" He was trying hard not to raise his voice - waking up to that was the last thing Daisy needed - but it didn't make him any less passionate in what he was saying. "They're not the kinda bruises you get from messing about in the playground. Someone's hurt her, mum, and my first, second and third guesses are all that piece of shit that she's unlucky enough to call her dad. But then you reckoned you never knew when he started smacking me about neither, so why the fuck should I have expected you to notice? I knew this would happen when you got back with him, he's never gonna change. I offered you a better life, for the pair of you. If you wanna throw your opportunity away, you go ahead, but you do the same for Daisy, and you're just as bad as him."

Eggsy felt a sting across his cheek. "That's your stepfather you're talking about! And I am your mother, and hers, how dare you speak to me like that. I know I let you down, but I swear, he hasn't laid a finger on her. It's probably just other kids, I'll deal with it."

"He ain't my stepdad. He might be your husband but he ain't shit to me. And you'd better be right because if I ever even think he's hurt her again, I'll kill him, and I'll take her home with me. Then at least she can grow up in a house where someone gives a shit about her." He left his mum stunned as he turned and went upstairs to Daisy's room, locking the door behind him. He was supposed to be sleeping in the spare room, not the floor of his sister's bedroom, but he'd be fucked if he was gonna let Dean anywhere near her when he came home. If he came home.

It went weeks without anything out of the ordinary and Eggsy was starting to think he'd been wrong. That was until Eggsy was on babysitting duty for bath time. More bruises on her stomach, pinch marks on the back of her knees, a scratch on her back.

"Jesus, what's happened, princess?" Eggsy crouched down and looked her over again, seeing if there were any other injuries.

"Nothing, just messing about with my friends. Playing games and stuff, sometimes we get hurt." She was quiet and fidgety, looking anywhere but at Eggsy.

Eggsy handed her her pyjamas and let her get dressed before he continued. He took a deep breath. "Daisy, I need to ask you a couple of questions and it's really important that you tell the truth, okay?" Daisy nodded. "Did someone hurt you? On purpose?"

She looked at him through her eyelashes but didn't give him any kind of answer. Eggsy put on a smile for her. "It's alright, you can tell me." Daisy just stared at him for a few long moments before finally giving him the smallest of nods.

Eggsy closed his eyes. He fucking knew it. He took another deep breath and opened them again. "Does it hurt anywhere else? Anything I can't see?" She shook her head. It was a small relief. "Good. That's something. Is this the first time or has it happened before?"

She shook her head again. "Happened before." Fuck. He should've done something before, should've got her out of there and away from him.

"How many times?" He was careful to keep his voice calm, despite feeling anything but. It didn't stop Daisy's eyes from watering though, or her fidgeting uncomfortably. Eggsy smiled at her her again and wiped a stray tear from under her eye. "Hey, it's alright! You're doing really, really well, you're such a brave girl. I just need you to answer one more thing, is that alright?" Another small nod. "Good girl. Can you tell me who did it, princess?"

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes but didn't answer for a long time and Eggsy was sure she wasn't going to, when she let out the smallest whisper, "It was daddy."

Eggsy praised her again and wrapped her up in a hug as she started crying. When she was all cried out, he cleaned her up and told her to pack a bag, that she was going to stay at his house for a little while. He called Roxy and asked her to meet him there.

She was already there when he got home, thank fuck for good mates. He left Daisy with Roxy, who was under strict instructions to spoil her rotten, and headed to the pub, breaking every speed limit on the way. He walked in and found Dean at his usual table. "A word. Outside. Now."

Dean really should've had the sense not to wind Eggsy up more but being the stupid, cocky prick that he was, he still thought he stood a chance against Eggsy.

The second they were outside, Eggsy dragged him into the alley behind the pub and had him pinned against the wall. "I know what you've been doing, you sick bastard."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" He said it with a bit of a laugh and had his usual smug look on his face. If he wasn't gonna have the decency to look ashamed, he might at least look a bit scared, but he was clearly oblivious to just how much shit he was about to be in.

Eggsy landed a punch to his face, full force. "I know you've been hitting Daisy. You'd beat your own daughter then stand here and fucking laugh about it?" Another punch. "I'm gonna make sure you never lay a finger on her again." One more punch, and he took his hand away from Dean's throat, letting him collapse to the group.

"She's fucking five years old!" He punctuated each word with a kick. Dean went to speak and ended up coughing, spluttering blood all over the ground. It only spurred Eggsy on. "You piece of shit. We put up with years of your bollocks and I won't let you do it to her as well, d'you hear me?" No response. "No. Fucking. More." Three more kicks, hard.

It was only then that Eggsy realised he wasn't moving any more, wasn't making any sound, and upon closer inspection, wasn't breathing either. Shit. He said he'd kill him, but he hadn't actually meant to. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

Only one thing sprang to mind. He dialled, breaking down in tears as he heard the voice on the other end. "I'm really sorry, I've fucked up really bad. I need your help. Please, Merlin."


End file.
